A Princes pendant
by bvprincess23
Summary: This is a oneshot about Chibi Vegeta that takes place after the Bradock special. wandering through the halls, Vegeta stumbles upon a room and meets someone who will forever affect his life. *


_**(a/n-**__Soo creepy I dreamed this up. This is my first sad-ish story so… yeah(but its not really a tear-jerker) I was like half asleep and I got the whole idea fir this and yeah. I just had to write it even though it's a little… ehh… __**)**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~  
**_Prince Vegeta stomped his way through the halls of Frieza's ship, deep in thought. He had just returned from a _"Difficult"_ purging mission that left him a bit tired. Not only that but he had recently received word that Planet Vegeta had been destroyed. No one was sure how Vegeta felt about this… he kept his feelings and emotions well hidden. But of course he cared.

He was now… a Prince of nothing.

He stomped through the halls searching for Frieza. Although he had just came back from one, he was going to demand a planet to purge. Not like he had much else to do and he would much rather keep his thoughts off of things. He stopped in front of a door and blinked. The hall had been empty up until now…. _'Where could this door lead to?'_

Vegeta made his decision then and kicked the door open. He then stomped in and looked around.

'_It looks like my training room but so… different…Is this-'_

"Excuse me… you should not be here." Vegeta looked startled as he turned around to see a nervous female looking at him. He glared at her and stepped closer. She blinked and regained her composure. This annoyed him… how she seemed… unafraid.

"What is this place? Who are you?" He growled menacingly. She then did something he did not expect any being on the ship (save Frieza) to do in front of him. She smiled.

"Hello Prince Vegeta." She said, bowing her head in acknowledgement. She looked back up at him, daring to eye make contact. This unnerved him.

He studied her for a second and when he did, he found she was quite beautiful, despite the fact he did not know her species. She had long blond hair that perfectly framed her orange face. He would have guessed she was Jeice's species except that it was a fact they were extinct (besides Jeice himself) and her hair was not white. She was probably somewhere around his age… She was probably 3- 4 years older.

"You are in Lord Frieza's private training quarter's." Her soft voice said interrupting his thoughts. Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you in here?" He questioned her. She took a step back and motioned to the wall behind him.

"It is my job to guard this room," Vegeta turned and looked at the wall. Their was a closet with special training armor, Frieza's special training armor, but that's not what caught his eye. It was the wall above it that did. "My job to guard all of those." The little prince tried to fight the question that he wanted to ask but his curiosity won over.

"What are they?"

"They are seals or pendants of planets that Frieza has conquered or destroyed. Not all of them, then he would need a second wall, just his favorites. They are what the leaders, kings or rulers of a planet would wear around their necks _(Like medals)_ to symbolize that they rule." she hesitated for a second before saying, "Just like your father used to wear."

Vegeta sighed and eyes still scanning the wall asked another question.

"Why in hell would Frieza have a female guarding something that's important?"

"Because… not all woman are weak. My power level is decent and above most of Frieza's soldier's." She answered with a hint of hurt in her voice. Vegeta felt his stomach churn.

'_A warrior shouldn't feel… guilt! Especially a Saiyan warrior!'_

He turned back to face her, giving a toothy grin, crossing his arms over his chest.

"How strong? Stronger than me?" he questioned. She cocked her head to the side and smiled again.

"I said my power level was decent. You are much more powerful than me." She told him. It confused Vegeta how she could admit that… but not be scared. He grunted and turned around, facing the wall again. Then something caught his eye. His hands dropped to his side and he stared straight ahead. The girl stared at him in confusion for a second, before her sensitive ears picked up something down the hall.

'_Frieza must be coming!'_ She thought in alarm. She knew she would be in very big trouble if he came now and saw the Prince. She was under a strict order to kill anyone that stepped foot into the room, or, if they were important, knock them out. Vegeta was stronger than her… but she could take him by surprise right now and knock him out… But she didn't want to.

"Prince Vegeta!" she cried in alarm as Frieza got closer. "You need to leave now!" When he didn't move she ran in front of him to get his attention. She was surprised when he grabbed her wrist and whipped her around. She didn't make a sound despite the pain she was feeling, but tightly squeezed her eyes closed. Vegeta, noticing the pain he was causing loosened his grip on her wrist but still held it firmly. She opened her eyes slowly to see what he was referring to. She gulped when she saw it. She was hoping it would go unnoticed by him. "Well?" He growled, slightly tightening his grip.

"It- It's the Saiyan royal pendant." She answered. She let out a breath when she heard Frieza's voice as well as another's. He had stopped to talk to somebody…. In the meantime she needed to get out of this predicament.

"Why is it here?" Vegeta growled. She sighed not answering. "Answer me or I'll kill you!"

"I don't know…. What you mean." She answered. In a second she was flipped around, now face to face with him, he was holding both her arms.

"You know exactly what I mean!" He snarled. She sighed and broke the eye eye contact looking at the floor.

"Oh… Vegeta…." She whispered. That was all he needed to hear. His hands dropped to his side and he took a step back.

"It wasn't an asteroid… was it?" He asked flatly. She was rubbing her wrist and looked up at him.

"No…"

'_I was a fool to believe him!'_ He thought to himself. Deep in his thought he did not notice her movements. She floated up slowly and grabbed the pendant, then floated back down to him. She held it out in front of him and he looked up.

"Take it." she told him. He stared at her in shock.

'_I scare her, threaten her and probably break her wrist… and she's still…trying to be… nice… trying to help me?'_

"Take it!" she repeated. He continued to stare for a second.

"Why?" he finally asked.

"Because," she started, "The pendant should belong to the king of Vegeta-sei, which is you since your father is… dead."

He snorted. "You don't know a thing, girlie! A Saiyan prince is not crowned king until he kills his father and… he has already been killed." She thought for a second and a look of horror crossed her face.

"Does that make the killer of the King… the new king?" Vegeta's face was now one of disgust.

"Of course not!" He nearly shouted. "Only a Saiyan can! If another alien does it, A Saiyan, preferably The Saiyan Prince must murder them. Otherwise no one has the throne and there is no king." Her face was relief for a second before becoming one of alarm again. Frieza was coming again.

She shoved the pendant into his hand.

"You have to leave, Frieza's coming!" Vegeta then heard him also. He had been so distracted he hadn't even noticed Frieza approaching. It's too bad he had not been wearing a scouter. As she pulled her hand back, Vegeta once again grabbed her wrist, this time… gently, yet her face still showed more panic.

"I hurt you… why are you being so… nice?" He demanded. She looked at him now with a sad smile.

"Because… your different." She answered.

"Elaborate." He stated. She shook her head and slowly pulled her wrist back. He allowed it.

"You have to leave." She said. Vegeta looked at the pendant in his hand.

"Will you not get in trouble for giving this to me?"

She hesitated before answering. "That doesn't matter… he-… he won't find out." Vegeta glared at her and pointed at the wall that now had an empty space in the middle where the Saiyan pendant should be.

"Don't lie! He will see that!" She shook her head before looking up at him. He was surprised to see anger in her eyes.

"Get out of here now!" she ordered. Vegeta hesitated. She pointed to a door in the back. "You can go through there, he wont see you." she said. He began to walk towards it, full of unsurity when he heard her voce come in a soft whisper.

"Vegeta… promise me something…?" He was standing in front of the door. He looked at the pendant in his hand and then sighed… sadly(?).

"Anything." he said turning to face her. He was surprised to see her snap a pendant off of her neck. She threw it to him. He caught it and studied it. He had never seen it before.

"Keep it safe." She whispered, "And kill Frieza."

He nodded and looked up at her, startled to see tears in her eyes… but they didn't fall.

"Who… are you?"

"I'm… Mierza, Princess of Planet Qualilidia and all the Qualilidians. What Frieza did to you… he did to me also… You need to leave now, Vegeta!" She ordered. Vegeta stared at her for a second in shock before nodding.

"I'll go… but I'll be back… I have questions… and you will answer them." She gave no answer only smiled sadly. Vegeta turned and left the room.

He stood outside the door and studied both the pendants for a while, before a loud noise startled him, snapping him out of his trance. He put his ear to the door and heard voices from inside the room.

"No, Lord Frieza…" he heard a voice say. Mierza's voice.

"THEN WHERE THE HELL IS IT?"

"I do not have a clue." The voice responded sounding calm. Vegeta pulled his ear away and decided he didn't want to hear anymore. He took one more look at the pendants before putting them both around his neck, hiding them under his armor. He then turned to leave…

_***~Later that night~***_

The door to the room suddenly opened, startling the two occupants. They both jumped up and got into defensive stances.

"Idiots! It's me." Vegeta growled. Nappa looked at him in astonishment.

"Prince Vegeta… are you okay.?" Vegeta glared at him.

"Yes, I'm wonderful." He returned sarcastically limping into the room.

"W- what happened?" Raditz asked as Vegeta limped by him. Vegeta stopped and closed his eyes reviewing his day.

He had began to leave the room… but Frieza had caught him. He had gotten away lucky though… he had gotten a beating… The girl had paid with her life… lucky for them both Frieza had found neither pendants.

"Nothing." He answered lying down in his cot. "I just had a long day."

"But-"

"Just shut up!" he snapped. "I had a freaking long day and I want to go to sleep! Let me have at least that and shut the hell up! GOOD NIGHT!" He yelled leaving the other two Saiyan's speechless.

From that day on Vegeta was more determined and befriended no one. That day left him scarred (not just physically) and a bit colder.

_**(a/n-**__I think that was the first story I ever wrote that didn't have humor… I don't think it did anyway. I don't think I did a good job at making it a sad story though… Oh well… it was kinda fun. Reviews please!__**)**_


End file.
